My Version: Forever Mia
by pisces822
Summary: As Mia's senior year is coming to a close, she faces herself with a month before taking over Genovia. Also, she faces her ex-friend Lilly, and also becomes Michael's friend again. In the end, who will she end up with: Michael or J.P? And how is Genovia?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated! I hope you guys haven't given up on me! I lacked motivation and ideas ….. You know? **

**Well anyways, you're probably wondering why I deleted the other chapters but this is a different version. Um, the previous version didn't really get me anywhere and that time I hadn't read Princess Mia yet. But now I have, and this is a new version: (hopefully, it'll make more sense) **

**I hope it's at least a little better than the first one**

**But still, feel free to criticize … heavily … ) **

**Please comment though, so I would know whether I should keep going on this version and what should change about it; thanks and hope you enjoy! **

Monday, June 1, 12:30 Lunch

Princess Mia and Diary are finally together again, thank God!

Principal Gupta has finally stopped keeping my diary hostage. She just returned it to me earlier today. According to her, my senior year is the most important year and I've better work hard or she would never return my diary again.

Now that, is an example of Diary Abuse! She kept my diary for my whole senior year and has decided to give it back today since, well, it _is _my last month here. Of course, I may have replaced my science notebook into a "temporary diary" since I hardly take science notes. I mean, what's the point? Besides, _any _college will want me since I'm going to be a future princess of a whole country and everything.

Unless I decide to change Genovia into a democratic country.

But that, um, can wait awhile.

Anyways, there is a lot to write about the beginning of senior year. My "temporary diary" which includes a lot of my writing of the earlier year was chewed up by Rocky. Can you believe that? My sweet, adorable brother doesn't remember the times I've had to take quarters out of his mouth!

Well, at least that excuse was better than 'my dog ate my homework' when the science teacher decided to stop by my desk and see that I didn't have my homework. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, they wouldn't believe that Rocky ate my homework. Seriously, three year old toddlers eat anything! Well, at least Rocky _does. _

In the beginning of the year, I had permission to quite therapy although JP is still stuck in therapy. I promised him as soon as Michael comes back from Japan, I'll join him in therapy again, which he assured me strongly that it wasn't necessary. That means that I no longer have to do a scary thing everyday! Lana, to my surprise but to no one else's surprise, stopped hanging out with me. The good thing is she stopped becoming my enemy. Although I would like her to reply my hello's each time we pass each other down the hallway.

J.P and I went to the Winter Dance together and afterwards, we became an item. It might be due to the f act that he looked so handsome in his tux. He still doesn't smell right though, like dry-cleaning fluid. God, he's so much taller than me now! And did I mention when he came back from the summer he was even hotter and cuter? His blond hair gorgeously hangs over his eyes and he has to constantly flick it back! I mean, how cute is that!

Lilly, on the other hand, still hates me. God, how long can a Lilly hold grudges? against me? I mean you would expect her to at least forgive me after a year? Or maybe it's the fact that Kenny broke up with her and that she still hasn't found her One. is still updating … but being a mature girl, I've stopped going on that website.

Michael's robotic arm is a success and professionals are already starting to make a real version; that is good news. The bad news is … he might be coming home soon, and I'm not sure if I can cope when he gets near me and my hormones rise and I feel all blissful because of the smell of his neck. It's been so long since I've smelled his cleanly shaved neck, so that _may _be a little problem.

Ahhhhh!! Someone threw something at my shirt! An egg, to be precise! I look up to see my nemesis, Lilly, her eyes narrowed with an egg in her hand. Normally, I would react but since today is the day my diary and I finally are together again, I ignore her … trust me, it took awhile before I could start writing again. I mean, the whole cafeteria is staring! She seemed a little surprise though that I didn't start crying. Whatever. I'm not that whining, crying girl from two years ago.

J.P is yelling now. Things between J.P and Lilly has become really tense now, now that J.P is my boyfriend.

Anyways, Tina and I are still strong friends, and Boris and Tina are still an item. Speaking of that, Tina and Boris and J.P and I are going on a double date to Tina's house to watch Star Wars re-run. Of course, it would be a much more interesting if Michael was there to imitate Luke, but it's not likely he would be here tomorrow. Since he's still in Japan and everything.

And me, I'm still Mia. My hair is definitely longer! And my chest has grown a whole cup the summer! Sadly, I stopped growing taller and if I eat too much, my butt expands. Now, isn't that great?

Whoa, why did I not notice there's a food fight? In the cafeteria? Ooh, Lana is on my side! Kenny, how dare you! I used to be your girlfriend, remember? Obviously not. Well, _thanks. _

An egg hit me again. It did not take much to know who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I've finally actually uploaded the second chapter. Srry it took so long! I was stuck for awhile, and couldn't really think of any ideas. i have a whole thanksgiving week off so i took advantage. ;) **

**just review and tell me how u think! this one wasn't written at my best so ... yeah, it may be kinda corny. **

**so yeah please review!**

**thanks for waiting so patiently and i hope it was worth the wait! ;d **

**hopefully, ill be able to upload some more in a faster rate next time. again srry bout that!**

Monday, June 1, 3:30 afternoon at Grandmere's

I---I have to write this down very fast ... hence the sloppy handwriting. Oh god ... my fingers are trembling so hard ...I'm hiding in my closet currently because Rocky was bothering me awhile ago and I really need to remember everything. I mean, what kind of sister would want to give her baby brother a quarter just so that he can stick it up his nostrils? Yeah, I don't see the logic.

Well, anyways, I returned to Grandmere's place after school feeling delighted because I've actually accomplished something today. Ms. Frazier gave me an B- on my creative writing! Instead of her usual F's! Oh and of course, I got my diary back today.

Well, on with Grandmere. So Grandmere wasn't there so I figured either I was early or she's giving Ms. Dupache her daily "yell." Yeah, about that, Ms. Dupache is our new neighbor and G rand mere doesn't exactly approve of her dainty-cheerful-everyday is a good day! Face.

So I was sitting there, and I reached over on the little tea table for the People magazine I left there the other day on top of a bunch of other magazines and paper. But clumsy me, the whole pile fell down and I was sorting through everything when I saw my name!

My name on a big golden envelope that said "IMPORTANT" all over. And then I wondered why Grandmere hadn't given me this before. I mean, I checked the date and it was a week before that they sent this. And, here's the big AND, it was already open. As in ripped open and read with Grandmere's usual coffee stains on the corner.

So, my heart pounding, I pulled the sheet out of the envelope and this is what it said:

Dear Ms. Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Crown Princess of Genovia,

Due to the speech that you gave at Domina Rei, we realized how important and urgent the document is. With respect from all of Parliament, we sincerely wish you would come to Genovia on Saturday to discuss this matter on why you think we should change Genovia from an absolute monarchy to a constitutional monarchy. Please provide a five minute speech. All of Genovia will be there to listen and once you're done, we the Parliament will discuss this. If all goes well, we will let the vote out to the people of Genovia.

We have pre-paid your airplane tickets if you wish to come. Please notify us by Tuesday, June 2nd, 12:00 noon on your decision. The tickets are located in this envelope.

Of course, nothing will happen if you decide not to, _but _we sincerely insist you to come. If you wish for Genovia to remain an absolute monarchy and claim your throne in a couple years, that is fine with us as well.

Parliament

Whew. My fingers are sweating from gripping this stupid pencil. But there, GRANDMERE HAS BEEN HIDING THIS FROM ME. Oh god, just thinking about this makes me sweat even more! She definitely doesn't want me to go. Duh. She wants _me _to claim the throne. Something I'm definitely not ready for.

This is my whole luxury ticket right to Genovia and saying my whole speech without telling Grandmere or my dad! I mean, I won't have to ask them whether I can go. It's my decision.

But in front of Genovia?????????????

How am I going to have the wits to deliver a whole speech in front of people I don't know?????????????

And yet, if I do managed to give this speech without fainting or hallucinating or tripping or anything like that, and the vote passes, I won't have to be princess anymore! No more princess lessons, no more Grandmere and her stupid speeches about what a princess must do, no more paparazzi giving away my love life.

Ugh. This always happen to me.

Too bad Lilly's not here to write a speech for me.

Ugh.

Too bad I kissed JP.

Darn his good looks.


End file.
